We Could Be Legendary
by little pretty emison
Summary: This is an Emison Fanfiction, this is what would happen if I was a writer (but I'm not). It's in the normal universe, so there's a tiny bit of Paily - but it's about Emison so Paily won't last long! You also will get some M rated scenes(;
1. Chapter 1

The girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes straddled the girl with brown hair and brown eyes. The girl with blonde hair stroked the girl with brown hair. The girl with blonde hair smiled at the girl with brown hair, and stroked her hair. She thrusted down and kissed her on the lips. The girl with blonde hair smiled, and reached across to the brown wooden nightstand, and grabbed something in a package.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, Emily said taking off the girl with blonde hair's shirt, her shirt was a white T-Shirt.

The girl with blonde hair smiled at her, and opened the package and pulled out something, "What do you think?" She said kissing her neck. Emily let her kiss her neck, and as she kissed her neck, Emily ran her fingers down her pants, but then Emily snapped out of it. It wasn't the girl with blonde hair. It was the other girl with brown hair. Paige was still kissing Emily's neck, but Emily wasn't feeling anything. Of course, it felt good. But there was no emotion whatsoever. Emily tried sitting up, but she couldn't due to the girl on top of her. "What's wrong, Em?" She said breathing heavily.

"I can't do this," Emily said choked, she felt tears go down her cheek. Paige sat up and looked at Emily confused.

"You're just not in the mood," She said breathless, she ran her fingers down her thighs, "But that's about to change."

Emily pushed her off, and sat up, "No Paige, it's not that. I -"

"Tell me Em, I've told you everything." Emily looked at Paige and sighed. Paige looked into Emily's eyes, but Emily quickly looked away. Paige tried turning Emily on, but it didn't work. She couldn't get her mind off of Alison. The truth is, Paige did love Emily. And Emily did love Paige, too. But not in the way Paige loved Emily. Emily love-loves Ali. Like, for real. "Is it about Ali?"

"Yes," Emily replied, "I just can't think of her spending Christmas alone.."

"Em, she's been stalking you for two years now. She deserves to rot in hell, and she broke us up. You don't want that, do you?" Oh yeah, that. The Liars think Ali's been stalking them, hiding under someone named "A". But Emily didn't fall for it, not even for a second. She had to fake it. Emily and Ali kissed in the Library years, and years ago. It was this huge gift to Emily, but it was a just game to Ali. Years later they shared another kiss, and it was a huge gift to both of them. It was more than a gift, it was pleasure.

"Don't make me regret telling you that. There's no proof it's even her. And no, you haven't told me anything. You've broken promises -"

"Em, we both know it's her! Are you really still mad at me for telling the cops about her being alive? It was the right thing to do. And it was suppose to make you stop talking - it was dangerous."

Emily climbed out of her own bed, then walked into her closet, and changed her pajamas to a casual outfit, and then packed a bag full of stuff for a sleepover. She glared at Paige, and felt a huge knot in her stomach. Emily's eyes must of felt like daggers, when Emily almost got to the door Paige gave her a look, and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To Hanna's."

"She thinks Ali's A, too!" Paige almost shouted, Emily rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Was she actually going to go through with this? What she was really about to say?

"Now I know why Ali called you Pig Skin, Paige. You're selfish. You really want to talk about something? How about a year from now, when you're 'shagging' with some other girl? Or hell, another guy? You really want to go there with me? Or what about your date to the movies? You force me into situations I don't want to go into. What are all my friends doing right now? Probably watching a movie with a huge bowl of popcorn watching some horror movie," Emily gave a crooked smile showing all her teeth, "And what am I doing? Yelling at my ex-girlfriend, we kissed Paige. It's nothing more than that. I need someone who makes me happy, you want the best for me? Then let Ali go. I don't know how I feel about -"

"Ex..?" Paige asked sounding broken, her eyes got watery and Emily sighed and sat on the side of them bed. Emily rested her hand on her shoulder, Paige walked over and put her bra on.

"Paige. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just dealing with a lot, okay? And I need to figure things out. Talk tomorrow?" Paige nodded, and Emily gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You're more than welcome to stay here. I didn't mean what I sa -"

"Did you love her?" Emily looked at Paige in shock, "Alison. Did you love her?"

Emily took in a deep breath, and shakily said, "That's none of your business?!"

"It is my business! I can't compete with Ali, she's gorgeous, and beautiful -" Paige was near shouting now. Emily rolled her eyes, walked and stopped in the doorway, because of what Paige was about to say. "It doesn't matter, though. Maya was your first true love, wasn't she?" The way that she said that. It broke Emily. Tears streamed down Emily's face, and as she was leaving she slammed the door behind her.

What the hell? Why would she bring up Maya? Paige knew that was the one thing that would break her. She did it on purpose. All of her memories with Maya came flushing in, and Emily slammed her steering wheel. Hanna, or the other girls wouldn't help right now. But Ali would. Emily drove down the road to Ali's house, and rang the doorbell. Kenneth was out of town, doing Jessica's final wishes.

When Emily got to Ali's she rang the doorbell, but Ali was already up. It was late, about twelve am. Being back at this house gave her the creeps. Emily had one job, and she was going to do it.

"Em? What are you doing here?" Ali asked, confused, surprised, hurt, and excited. Her eyes looked even more beautiful in the moonlight. She was perfect. Emily walked in, paced for a few seconds, and closed the door behind her. She locked the door. "Em?"

"I'm sorry I've been a bitch, I know you're not A. And I broke up with Paige, and -" Emily laughed lightly, and stopped what she was saying. She came for one reason, why should she have to explain herself? Ali should be the one explaining herself. But Emily wanted Ali. She wanted another night like the night Emily felt real pleasure. She grabbed Ali's hand and walked over to the dining room, and cleared off all the stuff. Emily grabbed Ali by the butt, and laid her on the table. Emily laid on top of her and started kissing her.

"Em, what are you doing?" Ali said breathing heavily.

"Something I've wanted to for a long time," Emily said, pulling Ali's shirt up to her breasts, and kissing her stomach, slowly making her way lower. Emily felt herself getting moistened. But then they heard the door go flying open. Emily jumped up, Ali quickly got off of the table.

"Ali, are you here?" Jason asked, Jason was Ali's older brother who keeps more secrets than all of the girls combined. He had gorgeous blonde hair like Ali, and breath taking blue eyes. Only problem was, he wasn't Ali.

Ali quickly flew into the chair at the dinner table, and tried acting casual, "Yeah, I'm in here - with Emily."

Jason walked in, and it was pretty clear he was annoyed. But he still managed a smile at Emily, "Hey, Em," he said in his raspy voice. Emily gave him a shy smile back, she just wanted to be left alone with Ali - so she could be in her. "Dad wanted me to check on you," he paused, "and give you this." Jason handed Ali a credit card.

Ali took the card, and let out a small chuckle, "What's this for?"

"For tomorrow," he replied, "I gotta go. It's pretty late and I still have a few things to do. Take care, okay Ali? It may not seem like it, but you are my sister and I love you." He walked over and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and was gone as fast as he came.

As soon as the door slammed shut Emily turned to Ali, "What was that about? I remember you two fighting all the -"

"How would you feel if your sister came back from the dead, Em?" Alison asked, she sounded slightly mad. She was trying to hide it, and it was cute. Emily rolled her eyes, and gave Ali her shy, sexy smile. Ali looked at her quickly, then looked away, "I'll be right back. I need to take a shower. We still need to talk about things. Don't leave yet, okay?"

Emily smiled, "Promise."

Ali walked up the stairs, and Emily followed. This house was too familiar. Emily walked into Ali's bedroom, and sat on the bed, looking at the perfect birds on the wall, the French comforter, and Emily sighed. She heard the water start, and she just sat there. After about five minutes, after she was sure Ali was in the shower. She got up, and walked to the bathroom, she took a deep breath in. Her stomach turned in a knot as she put her hand on the doorknob. She was slightly shaking, she turned the knob and thank God it was unlocked. Emily quietly shut the door, and undressed. She opened the shower curtain and stepped in behind Ali. Ali turned around, and almost fell at the shock of Emily there.

"Emily, what the hell are you doing here?!" Ali asked, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. Emily took a step closer, and now was only inches away from Ali.

Emily put her lips to Ali's ears and whispered, "Finishing what we started." Ali's jaw nearly fell to the floor, Ali didn't blink. She looked straight into Emily's eyes, and Emily looked back. Emily bit her lip, trying to make herself more approachable, and her eyes wandered down. Ali's hand winded up for a slap, but she was actually grabbing her face, and pulling her in for a kiss. The water made Emily feel hot. And then cold. Emily let go of Ali's face, and dropped her hand to Ali's ass and pulled her in more. The smallest noise escaped from Ali's mouth. Emily started kissing Ali's neck, then sucking. Ali finally moaned.

* * *

><p>"Talk tomorrow at the ball?" Emily asked, getting dressed, "We'll talk about everything there." Ali was still laying on the bottom of the shower.<p>

"Talk then."

Emily left, and walked over to Spencer's it was about one am, and saw all of the girls still watching TV, she knocked then entered, "Hey guys," she said smiling.

"Why aren't you with Paige?" Aria asked, even though she was still happy to see her. Emily was happy to see them, too.

"We got in a fi -" Emily's phone started buzzing, she checked and damn. It was from Paige.  
>"I hate fighting w you. Call me?"

"Hold on guys, I'll be right back," Emily said slightly annoyed. Why the hell was Paige even still up? She just had an unforgettable night with Ali, that put Paige to shame. The only thing Emily was wondering was if it was too good to be true. Was Ali just lonely and wanted one moment of happiness? No. Ali was changed, she saw it in her eyes the night they got into their fight. Ali is for real. It's not fair to Paige, and she was going to do what's right in two days, because Paige can't go to the ball alone.. Emily sighed, and dialed Paige's number.

"Oh my god, Em, I'm so glad you called," Paige said excited.

"Yeah, that's because you wanted me to," Emily said very harshly, she was annoyed with Paige. Bringing up all of her exes? What the hell was wrong with her? Paige wanted one thing - Emily. No matter what.

"Look, Em. I didn't mean anything I said, I promise. I was just mad, and I -"

"It's fine, Paige -" Emily said cutting off Paige only to be cut off herself.

"Can I talk to Hanna? Or even Spencer, or anyone," Paige asked. What the fuck. Emily wasn't a fool - she knew exactly why Paige wanted to. She thought she was over slutting it up with Ali! Even though she was… but Paige having the nerve to say that? It made Emily furious.

"Sure," Emily said in the most bitchy voice she'd ever said. Emily covered the mic with her hand, "Hanna, come here?" Of course, Hanna came over.

"Yeah?" Hanna asked, Emily handed her the phone.

"It's for you."

Hanna let out a light laugh, "Hey Paige?" "Yeah.. Emily's with us, where else would she be?" Emily felt a knot in her stomach, should she tell Hanna what happened only an hour ago? No. Hanna was still angry with Alison, thinking she's A for her own reasons - that nobody really knows about quite yet. But she was sure Caleb knew. But he was a loyal puppy. Hanna handed the phone back to Emily, and still stood next to her, "I wanna talk to you, Em."

"There Paige, happy?" Emily demanded.

"Goodnight, Emily, I love you," Paige said, it was clear she was hurting but Emily hung up without saying another word. God. The day after next. She can do that, it's almost only one day.

"What do you want to talk about, Han?" Emily asked.

"Were you with her?" Hanna asked, giving Emily a look. Emily looked shocked, and she felt her stomach tie up in a knot, "Paige said you left at twelve.. and it doesn't take an hour to get from your house to Spence's.. and you um.. you smell like her. Hell, that's my perfume!"

"Hanna, I'm telling this because I love you," Emily paused. Is this what she wants? Yes, she needs to tell someone, "Yes. I was."

Hanna let out a loud sigh, and it was full of disappointment, "I don't want you getting hurt by her. She plays with people, for all we know she could've killed my best friend!" Hanna was almost shouting now, but she kept quiet enough so the other girls couldn't hear.

"Your best friend? The one who plowed you down with a car?! What has Ali done? She called you Hefty Hanna years ago, she's not perfect. But neither are you!"

"I um, I actually went over the car," Hanna clarified. Emily tried not to laugh, she just rolled her eyes, "Look. I'll give her a chance. But if she does something that hurts you, I will cut off her face. Okay? And if she is A.."

A huge grin came across Emily's face, she hugged Hanna tight, "If."

"If," She replied, hugging Emily back.

"One question will be killing me until you tell me -"

"How far it went?" Emily asked, letting out a light laugh.

"Okay, no. I already know how far it went, please, I used to shower at her house," Hanna said. Emily's mouth dropped, "My question is how does -"

Emily's mouth dropped open in a laugh, "Hanna, shut up!" Both of them bursted into laughter, which had not happened in weeks. Hanna started to walk away but Emily had her own question, "Can you not tell the other girls, though? Please. I trust you the most -"

Hanna smiled, "Em, I'm your bestfriend. I won't tell them, not until you're ready. I don't care what happens, but you need to be fair to Paige."

"I've already - I've already decided. After the ball, it's done. And thank you," Emily reached her hand out for Hanna's and Hanna took it, Hanna smiled, rubbed it, and let go. Emily's phone buzzed one more time, and it was from Paige, it said,  
>"I know about you and Ali.. Hanna told me.."<p>

Shit. What was she going to do? But how the hell could Hanna get it out that fast? Emily was still in shock.. she didn't know what to say.

"What?" Emily replied, seconds later.  
>Not even five seconds later she got a text from Paige, Emily felt a sigh of relief. It was about the night when her and Paige were broken up. Not tonight.<br>"We'll talk about it later, okay? We're going to bed now. Night."

They weren't actually going to bed, but Emily couldn't be assed to text her anymore. She walked over, and decided to enjoy the night with three out of four of her best friends, even though deep down she'll be missing the fourth.

* * *

><p>They were finally at the ball. The one the DiLaurentis help host every year. All of the girls were in very pretty dresses, and the guys were all in handsome tuxs. It was Christmas Eve, Eve, Eve. Paige and Emily talked about everything, and Paige decided to let it go. Of course. what Paige wants again. As they finished dancing all of the Liars clumped together as Alison came walking down the stairs. Ali and Emily stared at each other, they gave the look. Paige walked from behind Emily, and was furious. Ali made her way over to the girls.<p>

In a very sweet voice Ali looked at Paige, "Mind if I dance with her?"

Before Paige could object they were gone. They had started dancing to a slow dance. Both of them were in stunning dresses, in a very harsh tone Ali said, "You hurt me, Emily. You thought I was a psychopath?"

Emily opened her mouth, "I know, it wasn't fair. I was just confused, and not sure if that night was a game, or real."

"It was real, of course. Or real to me, at least," Ali replied, "And - and so was last night."

What? Emily smiled, "Me too." Alison DiLaurentis was really saying these words to her. Emily knew she may regret this, but she had to say it, "I love you, Ali." She said leaning onto her shoulder.

"Do you?" Ali asked, in a harsh tone, "You're with Paige."

"Follow me," Emily said grabbing Ali's hand, and walking her into the bathroom. Emily paused for a second, then finally got out, "I'm ending things with Paige tomorrow, I didn't want her to go to the ball alone.."

"Do you love her?" Ali asked shakily, and carefully. Emily was trying to read Ali, but couldn't.

"Not the way I love you. She's my friend, you're my t - you're my true love," Emily said, also carefully and slowly. Ali's mouth almost fell to the floor. She was super excited, and happy but couldn't show it. But at the same time Ali was furious.

"Why didn't you think about that a month ago?!" Ali demanded. Emily stepped in closer to Ali.

"Because, I was hurt too," she said inches away from Ali's. She kissed Ali, and instantly felt wet. Paige came storming in, only to find them kissing, they paused for a minute only to see Paige's eyes water, and her run out. Emily didn't bother to follow her, Emily grabbed Ali's hips.

"You're not going after her?" Ali asked.

"No," Emily replied, "I'm exactly where I need to be."

"Then show me you love me," Ali said, in a sexy, demanding tone.

"Here?" Emily asked, shocked.

Ali nodded. Was she really about to do it with Ali in a bathroom? Ali walked over to the door and locked it. Oh my god, she really is. Emily pushed Ali against the sink, and Ali let out a moan. Emily then started kissing her hard. She then laid her on the floor, and straddled her, "I love you too, Emily," Ali said moaning. Emily slid her hands under Ali's dress.

* * *

><p>Emily awoke in Ali's bed, they were both naked. That's right, they had came here after the ball. Two unforgettable times in one night, Emily looked at the time and it was noon, shit! She had to get home, she quickly found her things, she quickly wrote a note for Ali that said,<br>"Sorry, gotta run. I'll text you later, okay?  
>Love, Em"<p>

Emily checked her phone, it said seventeen unread messages from Paige, Emily rolled her eyes, and went bolting out of Ali's house. Just as she was about to get into her car Spencer, Aria, and Hanna walked up to Emily.

"Hey Em!" Spencer said, "Wanna tell us why you were at Ali's all night?"

* * *

><p>Sorry for leaving on a cliffhanger(; Please share this with other Emison shippers((: And leave a review! There was originally sex scenes but I didn't want to sound like a perv haha. We'll get there(;<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I know Emily and Ali started things off super fast. You really think I would keep it that way? There needs to be some conflict(; But thank you guys for your reviews, it really helped! I know I just posted today but I've had it made for like weeks but I didn't post. And sorry this one is really really short. And not that good haha, I just really wanted to update! Trust me, I'm actually a good writer. I just need to figure out where I'm going with this story. It'll get good next chapter. I promise!

The house scene was because there's a chance Emily could be Santa, hopefully! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Yeah, and we know about you two at the house," Aria said in an angry tone, and also demanding. Aria's eyes were daggers, and when Aria snaps is when something is up. Spencer also looked disappointed, she hadn't said anything but please. Knowing Spencer? She was thinking of something to say. Emily grabbed her arm, and looked down at the floor feeling ashamed. Were her friends really giving her shit for hooking up with Alison? Please, Aria slept with her teacher, and her stalker. Aria opened her mouth a few times before actually saying what she was going to say, "I thought we were all in agreement?"<p>

"Of what?" Emily snapped back. Hanna's eyes widened, and she slightly opened her mouth in awe. Emily looked over at Hanna, "Did you tell them?" Emily was so mad now, she slammed her car door shut. Emily knew from the looks on their faces they were judging her. Hanna probably thinking about how Ali would 'bully' her, Spencer thinking it's not safe, and Aria thinking it's just wrong. What were they? Her family? No. They were her friends.

"Em, I didn't tell them -" Hanna replied, she paused wondering if she should go on or not. Hanna's look super hurt, her eyes kept making their way to the ground, she had dark circles under her eyes, her eyes were droopy, her lips formed a frown too. Hanna finally managed to look back at Emily, "I.. I didn't tell them."

"Why?" Spencer finally said, "You have Paige, and you know what Ali can do." Her tone was calm. You could tell she was upset, her voice was shaky, she had her hands tucked in her pockets, but she maintained eye contact the whole time.

"Because I don't really have Paige," Emily replied, "I know what Ali can do. I haven't forgave her? And she sure as hell hasn't forgave me. It slipped out I loved her - but I wouldn't even be talking, Spencer. You were positive Toby was on the A-Team, but the night you find out he's alive you go and fuck each other? I want to make thinks work with Ali, but I can't do it without you guys. I need to figure out what this right now is."

Ali then walked out of her house. Great, this is just what Emily needs right now. They must have been yelling, but didn't notice it because other neighbors were outside looking confused. Emily knew Ali could be A. Ali walked to the Liars, but she still kept at least seven feet away. Her eyes were watering, and she was trembling. The Liars turned toward her, their arms crossed and an angry expression on their face. God, what Emily would do to be laying in bed with a large tub of ice cream watching some movie alone in her room.

Ali and Spencer both opened their mouth to talk but Emily cut them off before either one of them could speak, "I can't do this now. Not here, Brew?"

* * *

><p>They all sat on a couch at the Brew, and Alison sat across from them.<p>

"Now tell us what happened. The whole story," Emily said demanding. She was upset, she was happy that they'd figure out the truth, she was hurt, she was pissed, she was hot one second, then cold, and most of all she was confused. It must have been the same reaction for everyone else. Alison then took in a deep breath, and opened her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't posted in forever! I just started working, but I will try updating more often! I'll be sure to post Friday(: Here's chapter 3!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to feel that close to me again, Em?" Alison said slightly, her words came out so soft, yet so seductive. Lightly stroking her perfect light pink nails on Emily's light brown skin. They were laying in Ali's pink bed, Emily only had on a purple lace bra, and lace underwear. They fit her body perfectly, and she knew it. Alison was wearing a creamy yellow silk bra, with a black lace on the outside. Emily was holding herself up slightly above Ali, her legs across Ali's. Emily stared longingly into Ali's beautiful gray blue eyes, yes she did want to be that close to her again. Of course. But did Ali want to be that close to her?<p>

"Do you want to be that close to me?" Emily asked. She felt her stomach tied up in a knot. She felt like she was going to throw up, and yet she felt perfectly fine. Emily bit her own bottom lip to make herself seem more appealing to Alison.

"Of course I do Em, but the oth -" Alison said breathless, but Emily cut her off before she could finish.

"There is nobody else when it's you and me," Emily replied as seductive, and sweet as she could. She started stroking down Ali's leg and Ali's mouth slightly opened. Finally let Ali's body press against her own and it felt amazing. Emily felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest and it also felt like her heart had stopped totally. Emily started kissing down Ali's neck, even sucking. Ali let out a slight moan and Emily started moving down further, and further, and...

Emily's alarm started bursting its annoying little chirp. Emily sat up in bed and was breathless, she could feel her wetness. It was super uncomfortable and she was covered in sweat from head to toe.

Pam then walked in, "Emily if you don't hurry up you'll be late."

"Yeah mom, I know."

* * *

><p>Emily grabbed her black backpack then slammed the car door shut. She then locked the door and started to make her way into school. Paige grinned, waved, then started quickly walking to Emily. Emily couldn't do it, she couldn't break things off with Paige. Well, not then. But she needed to. Tonight. It wasn't fair to Paige that she was having sex dreams about Alison.<p>

"Hey Em," Paige said planting a kiss right where Emily's cheeks and lips met. Paige was wearing her hair straightened today, she was wearing a light brown leather jacket, a white shirt and some jeans.

"Hey Paige," Emily said forcing a smile. Paige reached for Emily's hand, and Emily's hand twitched. She wanted to pull it back, but she just couldn't. "Sorry," she said with a light laugh.

"It's okay," Paige said laughing along, "You know we haven't been spending much time together." Shit, where was Paige going to go with this? What's she going to suggest, a three sum with Ali? Emily had zero clue what Paige was going to say next. Paige grinned, "You me, Chinese and a movie at three?"

"Sure," Emily said smiling, "But I've got to run to class. I'll catch up with you later?"

Emily started to walk away but Paige was still grabbing Emily's hand, "Without a proper goodbye?" Emily smiled, and Paige kissed her. Paige then let go and then Emily was into the school within thirty seconds.

* * *

><p>Emily put her hand on her ugly green locker and was about to close it when Alison walked over. Yeah, Alison. They haven't been talking as much since the brew. They've talked, but not as much as one would think.<p>

Ali put her body against the locker next to Emily's and pushed her head back. Emily grabbed a few more books to stall, see what Ali wanted but she didn't make a noise. Emily had a tall stack of books in her arms, there was probably four text books in there, plus all her school work.

"Did you want to say something, Alison?" Emily asked in a slightly accusing tone.

"Do you remember French? In ninth grade, when we talked about -"

"Of course I do," Emily started, "But why are you bringing this up?"

"Things were just so much easier back then," Alison says in a smaller voice. She removed herself from the locker and looked at Emily's body. Her eyes came back to Emily's slowly, and when they met Emily couldn't help but to look away.

"Maybe it'd be easier if you weren't with a person the hour they died, do you realize how bad that looks?" Emily snaps, "And you two were arguing!" Emily slammed her locker shut and started walking away. Emily pulled her supplies closer and she could hear Alison calling out her name.

"God damnit, Emily!" Alison walked over an knocked the books out of Emily's hands, Ali's face was only inches away from Emily's, "I know you want to kiss me, Em." Ali said softly. Emily leaned in, "That was some kiss you and Paige had."

Emily threw her head back, god damn it. Ali must have seen the whole thing in the parking lot. Of course Emily wanted to kiss Ali, but she was pissed at her. What were Ali and Mona even fighting about?

"You don't know anything about that," Emily said.

"Just like you don't know anything about Mona and my fight," Ali replied. After that comment she could tell Alison was also pissed.

"Please, do tell me, Alison. What were you fighting about?"

"You. All of you," Ali replied.

"What?"

"We were fighting about the four of you. She gave me a few things and I put them in my -"

"Basement." Emily finished. Ali looked slightly confused, and Emily bit her bottom lip.

"That was you who broke into my house?!"

"And Hanna, and Spencer." During the DiLaurentis's iceball all of the girls minus Aria broke into Ali's house, to try to find anything about Ali being A. They found some things, and they assumed A planted them there. But it was Mona who planted those files there. Not A.

"Alison, we should talk about things, tonight."

"What about those three 'slips'?"

Emily looked shocked, did Alison actually care about those? "Yes, those too. But I wouldn't call them slips."

"Tell Paige that," Alison said annoyed, "Three?" There was a pause, "At your house?"

"I can't at three, Paige is coming over but I'll be done by four," Emily said smiling. She really didn't want to smile since she was pissed at Alison. But no matter what she would try to do there would still be her slight grin on her face.

"Four then," Alison said trying to hide the excitement in her voice, but she also sounded very pissed, "What are you going to do with Paige?"

Emily let out a slight smile.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Emily said.<p>

"What?!" Spencer said setting down her lunch tray.

"Ali's ass is -"

"Oh my god, Emily!" Hanna said almost spitting her chocolate milk all over the table, Hanna put her hand to her mouth too keep the milk from dribbling everywhere. Hanna and Emily couldn't help but laugh. Aria let out a light chuckle but stopped as soon as she started, and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"That's not funny, guys. We could be dealing with something really big here. I thought you agreed with me when I said she's dangerous!"

"Well that was until I let her in between my legs," Emily said playing with her food.

Aria's mouth dropped in shock while Hanna was laughing her ass off. Spencer was trying to hold in her laugh but she started laughing, too. Emily pulled out a flask and poured some into her soda.

Hanna's eyes widened, and still laughing very slightly, "Oh my god. Emily Fields. Are you drunk at school?!"

Emily gave Hanna the most idiotic smile possible, "I'm not drunk." Spencer raised an eyebrow at Emily, "I'm just a little tipsy."

"A little?" Hanna said, Emily tried to throw her straw at Hanna but threw it at the corner (which Hanna was far from). "Okay, what did you have to drink?"

Hanna was chuckling, mostly because she used to come to school wasted or with a hungover, "Okay Hanna, it's not fu-nny. And I only had a little beer."

"What's in your flask?" Hanna asked.

"Whiskey," Emily said laughing.

"Is this because of Alison?" Hanna asked, "And how you almost kissed?"

"We didn't kiss, Hanna. We had sex. Three times."

"That's it, give me your keys," Hanna demanded in a sharp tone.

"Why" Emily said, she didn't even ask. Emily was staring at Ali across the lunch room, Ali was wearing a gorgeous light light pink dress, a golden belt, and the dress had gorgeous birds on it. She had her hair curled and pinned in some spots. She looked jaw dropping.

"Just give them to me you little shit!" Hanna said grabbing Emily's purse from her, Emily tried grabbing it too. But Hanna was sober, during the struggle three water bottles fell out, "I'm one-hundred percent sure that's not filled with water." Hanna grabbed both of their purses, and grabbed Emily, "Let's go home, Emily."

"OK!" Emily said shouting.

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong.<em>

"Oh, hey Paige. Emily isn't feeling too hot right now," Hanna said.

Paige was about to say something but Emily stumbled to the door, she smiled foolishly, "Noooooooooooooooo Paige please come in!"

"My god, is she drunk?" Paige said giggling slightly, but also sounding worried.

"Very," Hanna replied.

"Hanna can you vaffanculo?" Emily said laughing.

"Okay, what the hell does that mean?" Hanna said.

"Fuck off," Emily said laughing and grinning.

"Is this a bad time?" Paige asked, still holding the food.

"No!" Emily said.

Hanna gave Emily a dirty look, "It'll be like I'm not here. I just need to make sure you don't say anything stupid, and I'm going to spend the night okay? Caleb and I are going to sober you up."

"Okay, but Alison is coming over at four."

"What?!" Paige asked sounding pissed.

Emily took one step closer to Paige, then two, until she put her hand on Paige's shoulder. Even though she was drunker than an Irish man on March 17th, and she didn't know what she was doing, or what she was thinking, she knew her stomach felt like a balloon and that she was about to pass out, "Paige. I love Alison!"

"What?" Paige asked as her eyes were starting to water.

"I love you. But I worship Alison, sorry."

Paige looked at Hanna, Paige's eyes were now filled with tears, "What is this?"

"Paige, her and Ali have hooked up.."

"I know! I thought she was pissed at Alison?!" Paige said sadly.

"If you're counting the night when Ali slapped Mona.. then they've hooked up four times in the last two months." Paige opened the door to leave, "Paige. She loves you too. But never the way she loves Alison. I know this isn't what you want to hear but Emily does need you. As a friend, and -"

"Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom," Emily spat out.

"Is this just because she's drunk?" Paige asked.

There was a loud crash and before either of the girls knew what was happening Emily was on the floor, her head was bleeding and she was passed out

* * *

><p>When Emily woke up she was sitting in a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes's lap, "Alison?"<p>

"Yes, it's me," Ali said.

"Is Hanna -"

"Yes, Hanna is still here. She's just refilling your ice pack," Ali said brushing Emily's hair.

Hanna walked in, and for once didn't seem like she was about to jump on Ali and start strangling her. Hanna greeted Ali with a warm smile, then she realized Emily was up, "Damnit it Emily! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," Emily said letting out a slight laugh.

Caleb was sitting on the chair across from Ali and Emily, his thumb was pressed to his lips. He didn't say anything, but that's probably because Hanna told him not to. Emily sat up, and grabbed her laptop from the coffee table, where she left it last night, "Paige is gone, right?" Emily asked. Hanna nodded, and Emily took a shaky breath, "Can you and Caleb go wait in my room?"

Hanna opened her mouth to talk, but stopped before anything stupid came out, "Yeah, come on Caleb."

Caleb got up from his chair and followed Hanna up the stairs, and as soon as Emily heard the door shut she decided to start talking, "We needed to talk."

"I know you broke up with Paige," Ali said.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Well talk, then."

"I'm sorry Alison.. for..." Emily rested her head on Ali's lap and passed out again, and Ali started playing with Emily's hair.

"I know Em, I am too. But we'll talk about this when you wake up," Ali said kissing Emily's forehead, knowing Emily won't remember one single sweet word that just came out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>I wanted this to have a sweet ending, even though Emison is going through a tough time they're still showing their feelings to each other. And yes, Paige &amp; Emily are 100% done!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4, I promised. Sorry it's a bit short haha. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Emily woke up she saw Alison sitting in the same chair Caleb was sitting in last night, Alison was wearing leggings, tall brown riding boots, a cream color sweater, and an Eiffel Tower necklace to pull everything together. She was biting her thumb as she does when she gets nervous and her leg was restless. Emily sat up and used her hand to keep her hand up, and rubbed her head. How long was she out for?<p>

"Emily!" Alison screeched, "You're up."

Emily let out a light and raspy laugh, "Yeah." She paused and looked around, the whole room looked different, she wasn't sure why it did but it did. Maybe it was cleaned? "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Just last night, your mom sent me home to change."

"Change for what?"

Alison showed Emily her slight sexy smirk. Ali ran her tongue on her bottom lips, and then bit her lip, "Nothing."

Emily laughed lightly, "Alison!"

Alison smiled and a small laugh slipped through. God damn. Emily wanted to walk over and just start straddiling her. She just wanted Ali, she wanted to taste her, kiss her, feel her. But her Mom was probably upstairs, along with Caleb and Hanna and Ali and Emily still weren't good.

"What time is it?" Emily said slowly getting up and walking to Ali.

"Emily, you need to sit down, you need rest!" Ali said and she sounded worried, Emily just ignored her and sat down next to Ali. She rested her head on her shoulder, and Ali wrapped her arms around her. This was perfect, if time could freeze forever this would be the moment. Ali was so warm and she smelled so damn good. She smelled warm, and like sugar, "Your mom is dropping off you dad at the airport."

Emily nodded and nuzzled even closer to Ali, "Then I guess this is a good time to talk."

"About?" Ali asked. She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Oh, right."

Emily looked up into Ali's eyes, and Ali smiled at her. Ali had dark circles under her eyes, it looked like she hadn't slept in days, "Ali did you sleep?"

"I was returning the favor," Ali replied.

"What favor?" Emily said slowly and carefully.

"You remember the night I was attacked?"

"How could I forget?" Emily asked.

"I know you were up with me the whole night," Ali said, "It was my turn to make sure you were ok -" Emily didn't let Ali finish, Emily didn't know what she was doing but she knew she had to do it, Emily kissed Ali's soft lips. Ali was so shocked that she pulled away, she lightly whispered, "Em."

"Ali, don't talk. Please," Emily said wrapping her hand around Ali's head. She set her other hand on Ali's knee. Emily put her tongue in Ali's mouth slowly to make sure it Ali was okay with it. Ali pressed her tongue against Emily's then pulled away, "I - I - I'm sorry. I had to."

"I know, Em," Ali looked like she was going to say something, then she decided not to. Then she did then she didn't and finally, "Me too. But that doesn't make everything okay."

"I know Ali. I'm sorry for everything, you don't know how awful I feel."

"And you don't know how awful I feel, knowing that you think I could do something so awful? Emily, you know I lov -"

"I love you," Emily said running her fingers through Ali's gorgeous curls, "And I always will. You don't know how awful I feel about thinking you'd be A. But it felt like I was being stabbed in the heart when I saw you and Holbrook kissing."

"And that's different than Paige, how?" Ali asked, "Did you love her?"

Emily buried her face in her hands, "Truth?"

"Only the truth."

Emily removed her face from her hands, "I could have," Emily started slowly, "But I didn't. I was starting to.. then I figured out you were alive, I thought maybe I was seeing things after Ravenswood, but when we met at the Warehouse I knew it was real. The barn, you seeing Hanna, Emily, Aria, all of us. I fell for you again," Emily lightly laughed, "I don't know how. I thought you hated me until New York, but when I heard your voice, I remembered. I remembered how much I loved you. Then when I saw you.. I felt like.. I can't describe it," Emily had had her eyes placed on the floor, she now looked in Ali's eyes, "I ended things with Paige that night. I got back with her because I never thought I had a chance with you. Paige was just because I was needy, for you. She wasn't half of what you are, but I needed someone to pick me up. Fix me. I did love her. As a friend."

Ali let out a small smile, "Wow Em, that was longer than I needed."

"Well, you needed to know how I felt," Emily said returning the smile, "And the reason I got -"

"Wasted?" Ali asked laughing.

"Yes, wasted," Emily said bursting out into laughter, "Is because I knew I had to end things with her, and I knew she would've talked me into staying with her, because I can't say no. But I knew if I got drunk, it'd come from my head -" Emily paused, "How I really feel. Nate onc -"

"Who's Nate?" Alison asked forcing a laugh.

Emily bit her bottom lip, "Lyndon."

"Lyndon?"

"The worst mistake of my life. He said he was Maya's cousin.. he killed her, and I killed him."

Emily could see Ali licking her teeth under her lips, as if she was wondering what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry you had to go through with that," Ali said, her voice cracked and tears started streaming down her face.

"Alison, don't cry!" Emily started crying with Ali. Emily took her sleeve and dabbed the tears off of Ali's face.

"I'm also so sorry you had to go through with me."

"Alison," Emily whispered, "I'm sorry you had to go through with me, I never should've thought you were A. I knew you weren't, but Spencer."

"I know you are," Ali whispered back, more tears streamed down her face, "But I'm also so sorry for before I left. I still think about that everyday, and I want to fix everything, I want to fix this."

"Let's start with that," Emily said pressing her sleeve to her face, then Ali's, "Let's forget all the bad that's ever happened, and only remember the good."

Ali nodded, and opened her arms for Emily. Of course, Emily wrapped herself up in them, Emily nuzzled her head as close as she could to Ali's neck. Ali rested her chin on the top of Emily's hair, her nosed slightly pressed against Emily's skull. After about ten minutes Emily finally talked again, "Are you going to tell me why you didn't just stay in your clothes from last night?"

Ali removed her head, and Emily did the same. Ali looked into Emily's eyes, "Yesterday I wasn't bringing up Paris out of the blue," Emily's face bursted into a grin, "You and me, in Sweet Pary."

"You mean we're going to Paris?" Emily asked, Ali nodded, "I can't, my mom -"

"Your mom isn't dropping off your dad, she's with my dad doing the last minute things. Hanna is packing your bag, and we're leaving in about an hour."

"What if I had said no?!" Emily asked, she was so excited, "And how are we going? And why did you keep this from me?"

"Emily Fields, your love is worth the chase, if you said no, then I had my ways. We're going because I got to Make A Wish," Ali tilted her head so slightly, "and I wanted to surprise you."

Emily's face bursted into a grin, she grabbed Ali's face with two hands and gave her a big kiss on the lips, "I thought Make A Wish was for kids with cancer?"

"Well, we're still kids aren't we? And normally it is, but when they heard my story they had to. Now come on, let's get you dressed. I don't want to miss out flight," Ali said grabbing Emily's hand, and leading her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Mr. DiLaurentis!" Emily said grabbing the last of the bags. Kennith quickly planted a kiss on Ali's head.<p>

"Now you girls be good, okay?" He embraced both the girls, and was driving away faster than they came.

Emily threw her purse over her shoulders, and rolled the other ones into the small airport, Emily laughed so slightly, "How did you convince our parents?"

Ali was slightly ahead of Emily since she had all the info, and knew where to go, "My dad was easy. He thought it'd be an 'awesome' experience for me, I told him I wanted you to come too. He said no at first, but then I told him we'd get different rooms and he was okay with it. I told your mom the same although she needed more convincing. Eventually she knew we weren't talking and she thought it'd be a great chance for us to 'rekindle our friendship'."

"Sounds like my mom," both girls laughed, they quickly checked in and dropped off their bags, and the line through security was awful, it was super long and it went of for Ali because she had forgotten to take off her jewelry, so that just took even longer.

The girls agreed to grab a quick bite for lunch? Dinner? Since they wouldn't be able to eat for like six hours. Ali took Emily to the nicest Steak House called, "Fersachi's". The waitress walked over and quickly took the girls orders. Both girls ordered a No-Name steak, steak fries, and some rice.

"I'll pay," Emily said. Since the place was so busy, and it was at an Airport they gave you the check before you ate so you wouldn't have to wait any longer than you need to.

"No, Em. This was my idea, I'll pay."

Ali reached her hand across the table and Emily grabbed it, Emily wasn't sure if it was too soon to say anything, but the worst thing that could happen is Ali knew the truth, "I love you, Alison Lauren DiLaurentis."

"And I love you, Emily Shannon Fields."

* * *

><p>Emison is going to Paris :') I know some of you say it's not realistic, but it's like TFIOS! Even though Emily and Ali are going to be going through a tough time they still how they feel, they talked things out, they're taking it slow, and yeah. I can't wait for you guys to see how everything plays out in the next episode(; I also didn't know Emily's middle name so I just use'd Shay's real name lol<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**SHAY NOTICED ME ON TWITTER IT'S NOT RELATED BUT STILL SO HAPPY :') THIS IS PROBABLY MY FAVORITE EPISODE SO ENJOY! SO much for 5B came out this week so I wanted to add another chapter! Also please leave reviews xx**

* * *

><p>The loud intercom boomed on the crowded airplane, it had gotten hot about twenty minutes ago. Alison was passed out on Emily's shoulder, Emily also had her head rested on Ali's, and tried sleeping for some time, but now Emily was looking out the window. They were landed, but nobody had gotten off yet, "I'd like to thank everyone for flying Delta with us to Paris, France. We hope you get home safely, enjoy your vacation, or have a safe connection flight. The temperature is fairly nice, it's sixty-seven and sunny, the time is eleven am. We hope you fly with us sometime in the future. Have a nice day." Emily and Ali were sitting in the back of the plane so they probably had another twenty minutes before they got off the plane.<p>

"Alison," Emily whispered very quietly, Emily started stroking Ali's gorgeous blonde hair. The last thing Emily wanted to do was to wake Alison up, she was so cute. She had the slightest bit of drool at the edge of her mouth, and she looked like a puppy, "Wake up, gorgeous." Alison shifted slightly in her seat, but still didn't wake up, "Alison. We're here."

Ali rested one of her hands on Emily's shoulders and pushed herself up, "Huh?" Ali's eyes were still half closed, and her mouth was slightly opened.

Emily let out a booming laugh, but quickly put her hand to her mouth to try to cover up how loud it was, but it really didn't do anything, "We're here."

"Finally," Ali murmured. Ali threw her arms out and let out a huge yawn, after her "little" stretch break she asked Emily, "What do you want to do first?"

Emily's face turned into a smile, "I want to see the Eiffel tower first, or go sailing in the French -"

"No," Alison said flatly.

"But Ali, that's why we came here. This is what we've always talked about," Emily said shakily. What the hell? Ali brought her to the place they had always flirted about just to be friends? Emily could hear her heart crack inside of her, and she tried to keep the tears away.

"That's not why we came here," Ali snapped, A tear streamed down Emily's face, "Emily, please don't cry." Alison grabbed Emily by the back of head, "Come on, Em," she whispered, "We'll do that tonight."

Alison pressed her lips to Emily's. The taste. The warmth, everything about this kiss felt perfect. Emily didn't want it to ever end, but it was just a quick peck, "If that's not why we came here, then why did you bring me?"

Ali gave Emily a crooked smile, "I can't tell you all my secrets. But, let's just say I wouldn't have come without you."

* * *

><p>Emily and Alison dragged their suitcases into the biggest, fanciest, nicest, richest hotel they've ever seen. It had a sandy color marble on the floor, rows and rows of rooms outlooking the lobby, the most expensive couches possible, like the white one alone was probably three million. And the rugs? The art work? The beautiful waterfall in the middle? No human mind could wrap their mind around it until they've seen it for themself. It was that grand. "Oh my god," Emily murmured. Ali smiled at Emily and kept walking. They got in the line to check in.<p>

"Je peux aider celui qui est à côté ici," One of the men with a thin mustache said. He had dark brown hair, but it really didn't matter since he was almost bald. He must have been forty, but about twenty years ago he must have been quite the man.

"Um," Emily said, still not walking over to the man.

"Come on, Em," Ali said laughing, "You took French!"

"One semester!" Emily replied laughing back, "What did he say?"

Ali walked over to the clerk, "Salut, je suis ici pour vérifier dans Emily Fields et Alison DiLaurentis?"

"Ah! Oui, bien sûr, un seconde manquer. Nous sommes très heureux de vous avoir," The man replied.

"Merci, nous sommes très heureux d'être ici," Ali replied.

"Elle est plus mignon que je pensais qu'elle serait," The Clerk said laughing, pointing at Emily.

"Oui, et elle est à moi," Ali replied, nodding and laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emily asked whispering, forcing out a laugh.

"Oh, he was wondering how our day was," Ali replied.

"Avoir une bonne nuit, madame," the Clerk said handing Ali two cards.

Ali replied with, "Vous aussi," and then they were gone.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Em," Ali said teasing. Ali climbed on top of Emily, "Or else we'll be late."<p>

Emily peeled her naked body off the bed, and she didn't even try to cover anything up, "Where are we going?" Emily asked, stretching, and yawning, exposing her body to Ali's eyes. Which of course, they were watching her.

"To dinner," Ali said putting in a golden earring, the finishing touch to her goregous outfit. She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress that really brought out her eyes, and some super cute tan heels. Her hair was curled into perfect curls.

Emily walked over to Alison, still naked, "We don't have time for round two?" Emily said pushing Ali's hair back and kissing her down the neck.

Ali's face broke into a smile, "I wish we did," Emily sighed and walked into the bathroom to grab the purple dress Ali put out for her, "But you know, I might take you up on that offer tonight," Ali said flirtatiously.

"Then pick out my bra," Emily replied just as flirtatiously, "You know, so you can take it off."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming to Paris, with me, Emily, you don't know how much it means to me," Ali said sweetly, she reached across the table to grab Emily's hand, "I wouldn't have picked anyone else to come with me."<p>

Emily took Ali's hand, "I should be thanking you," Emily said grinning, "I wouldn't have picked anyone else to come with." With her free hand Emily picked up her tea, "What time is dinner at?"

"Ten," Ali replied.

"Why'd we leave so early then?" Emily asked, then looked at her phone, "It's only eight."

"Look at the stars, and count them," Ali told Emily.

"I can't, there's too many," Emily replied looking up at the stars.

"Every one of those stars is a year I'll love you," Ali stated, "And there's an infinity of stars." Ali stood up and walked over to Emily, she got down on one knee and took Emily's hand. Ali started getting choked up, "I'm so sorry for everything I've done in the past. Looking back, I'm not the person who deserves you. But you're mine and you're all mine. Looking back, I took it too far. I bullied you, and that was so wrong. But seeing you with Paige broke me inside. Holbrook was only so I could get more info, you know that. But I can't lose you. Not again. I can't believe you're here with me, in front of the Eiffel tower," Ali said taking a glance at the little tea shop on the corner, then the Eiffel tower, "Like we'd always talk about," Ali said lightly, looking into Emily's eyes, "I've loved you since the first day of seventh grade, I've loved you for five years. the first day I laid eyes on you I though, 'I want to be her friend'. Back in December and January things were tough, and they're still tough now. But I want to make it through all our troubles, together. And never leave your side again, I want to help you through the good an bad. I want endless nights with you, and I want to grow old with you. When I'm with you it feels like the whole word stops. It feels like the universe stops. I know I may be rushing this but dammit Emily, I love you so fucking much. And I know nobody else will ever come into my life that I can love. Not the way I love you," Ali was still gazing into Emily's breath taking brown eyes, which now were filling with tears. Ali grabbed out a little black box and played with it in her hand for awhile, "Open it," Ali said with a smile, but she too was crying.

"Alison," Emily said breathless, "It's gorgeous."

"Emily Shannon Fields, I love you so much. And this way I know I'll never lose you, and I will always have you. I know we've been together for a few days, but I know what true love is. And that's what we have. That's how I know this is right, this is unrealistic even to me, but I want to make our fantasy into a reality," Ali kneeled down on one knee, wiped her hands, and kissed Emily's hand, "So, will you marry me, Emily Fields?"

"Ali - I don't - I'm honestly speechless," Emily said her eyes filling up with tears, she pulled Ali up, "Under one condition."

"What's that?" Ali said with a smile, that she was trying to keep in.

"I don't like your name," Emily pulled in Alison close to herself and put her hand on Ali's hip, while their other hands were raised, "You'll have to change it," Emily said whispering into Ali's ear.

"To what?"

"DiLaurentis-Fields," Emily replied. Emily kissed Alison, and it felt like the whole world has stopped. She was going to marry the one woman she loved. Sure, it wasn't realistic, and they still aren't fully able to trust each other. But true love happens, and no force in the universe can keep them apart from each other. The road will be rocky ahead, but this way they'll be together forever.

"Oh, I like that," Ali said, taking the ring from the little black box. Ali's hands were shaking as she put it on Emily's hand, "Give it up, Em," Ali said holding her hands out for a dance.

Emily cupped her hand to Ali's, and placed her other on Ali's waist, Emily pulled Ali even closer as they started swaying in the moonlight, Ali turned Emily, then Emily turned Ali. As time flew by it was the same thing, by now it was already nine.

Ali pulled away, but kept holding onto Emily's hand, "Sha'll we go to dinner?"

"Just a little bit longer," Emily replied, Ali opened her mouth as if she was going to reject but then Emily whispered, "Please."

Emily pulled Ali back in and now Emily wrapped her arms around Ali's back and her hands rested on her shoulders. Alison had her arms wrapped around Emily's lower back, Emily felt her phone buzz but she didn't even bother to look at it, but after about five buzzes she checked and it was the same thing over and over.

"Sweet pAris, did I say Ali could leave? That'll cost you.

-A"

"Oh my god."

Ali's phone was now buzzing, but it was a call. Ali pulled out her phone and looked at it, "Oh my god. Is it A calling?" Emily managed to get out.

"It's.. it's Spencer?" Ali replied, then answered her phone, "Hello?" ... "What do you mean?" ... "What? No, never!" ... "Please, talk to your mom about it. There's something she can do!" ... "No, Spencer, I can't come home until all charges are cleared! How did you even find ou -?" ... "Thank you, so much. I'll call you back, okay?"

"What charges?" Emily asked panicked.

"A," Ali replied, her voice cracking, "A must have been there at the brew,"Ali was now speeding up, "God. How could things get messed up so fast? I didn't even touch Mona," Ali was now in tears.

"Alison, slow down," Emily placed both of her hands on Ali's shoulders, "What charges?"

"An anonymous tip is saying I killed Bethany and Mona."

"How'd you figu -"

"Spencer, and Spencer found out from Toby, and oh my god. This is so fucked."

"Alison," Emily replied, who was now crying too, "If you don't come home they'll think you're hiding something."

Ali placed her fingers to her nose, "You're right. But Veronica is going to try to block the arrest warrant."

"But we're here now, so let's try to enjoy our trip," Emily said. Ali nodded. Emily forced a smile, "We're not going to dinner."

"But you said we're going to try to enjo -"

Emily shushed Ali with her index finger, "We are. And that's why we're going to a jewelry store, buying two gorgeous and insanely expensive rings, and go to the court."

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH I KNOW it's not realistic, but even Emison knows it but that's what makes this special ok. Like I said I'm basing this off the main story line and SPOILER Ali gets arrested in 5B so that's what that's all about. And Emison is gonna stay in Paris for like another 3 - 5 chapters so don't worry! But honestly their love is so real I think this is realistic. And eloping immediately isn't even weird. Also you might want to translate the ending of the French(;<strong>


End file.
